The Hunter And The Huntress
by Ocean's Son
Summary: Artemis goes on a solo hunt that turns for the worst. When a mysterious man saves her and heals her back to health. When she brings this man to a Olympus and his parentage is revealed will it help him when he is forced to spend more time with a certain moon goddess who doesn't realy enjoy the love goddess swooning over him?AU PERCY IS NOT A SON OF POSEIDON NOT AN ORDINARY PERETEMIS
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey guys for those who tried to read this before I uploaded the wrong file to fan fiction sorry... Any way i just want you to give me feedback good or bad because this is my first fan fiction. Without further a do lets start the story**

Chapter One

The Hunter and the Huntress

Third Person POV

The cool winter air slammed against the 12 year old goddess as she watched the horde of different monsters clean their blood stained claws. They havent noticed her yet, but they will soon. The moon goddess jumped off the high branch she had just been on and pulled out her hunting knives. The monsters reacted at beastly speeds towards the sound of crunching snow. The monsters lunged at the incredibly dangerous goddess. A mistake. Artemis started stabbing, slashing, stabbing, parrying, and blocking at inhuman speeds. The clearing where the battle was going on in was covered in monster blood and golden dust.

Then the monster that she came to hunt in the first place came into view. A three-headed monster, with the forepart of a lion, the middle-parts of a goat and a snake for a tail. The chimera. Artemis quickly went into a defensive stance as the beast charged. As the beast closed in Artemis jumped with a hunters grace and landed on the monsters back. The chimera then began to thrash violently causing Artemis to use her godly strength to hold on, but it wasn't enough. The goddess went sailing through the air until she slammed into a large pine tree causing to fall down on her limp body. Her vision became blurry but she couldn't give up so easily. She started to slowly crawl from under the fallen tree. When she went to stand up she instantly regretted it when pain shot through her legs. She looked down at her legs and winced. They were twisted in the opposite direction they were supposed to be.

When she saw the chimera slowly coming towards her she knew it was over. That is until she saw a shimmering sea green arrow buzz through the tree line and hit the chimera's first head. The arrow exploded in a cloud of blue dust and the the first head went limp. The same thing happened to the second head. The chimera roared in pain and looked in the direction the first to arrows were coming from. Then another arrow came rushing through the treeline but without the element of surprise it was useless. The chimera dodged it and went to charge. When the chimera was in the center of the clearing he was met by a man wielding two kopis swords. The man jumped into the air. That was a mistake, thought the injured goddess on the ground. That is until she saw to beautiful black wing shoot out of the mans shoulder blade. The man started to fly up and Artemis just knew he was a coward I mean aren't all males, she thought.

She was just about to accept her fate when she heard a sonic boom and saw a large blur fly right through the back of the beast. There was an explosion of gold powder and a tall broad shouldered man in the middle of it. The man had animal skin on and was still wielding his swords with his large black wings protruding from his back. Artemis thought he looked like a fierce dark angel. The man turned towards Artemis and his eyes turned from fierce and dangerous to soft and caring. But Artemis didn't notice his eyes and did her best to crawl away from him. She knew for a fact that this man was going to take advantage of the week state she was in. When she backed into a tree she quickly pulled out an arrow and notched. When she looked up to see the man about 50 feet away she quickly released and arrow. She expected the man to lie dead on the ground in seconds but that was not the case. The man caught the arrow without being fazed and walked towards here at the same pace. She quickly launched a volley of arrows at godly speed but the man simply put the bottom of the kopis' hilts together and spin the to swords that were now one. Each of the arrows were deflected off the now staff and he still wasn't phased. When he finally reached her she just couldn't look at him and prepared for the worst. She then felt two lean strong arms grab her. She felt the wind whip through her hair and her ears pop. When she looked up she was at least five hundred feet in the air gliding over the vast forest at incredible speeds. She couldn't help but feel comfortable in the mysterious mans arms and felt her body slowly go into the realm of Morpheus.

Artemis POV

I woke up the next morning with a pounding headache and pain in my legs. I looked down to notice that I had my same silver pants and silver parka on which was a good sign. Then I assessed my situation. It seems that the boy has healed me since yesterday. It was obviously for ulterior motives. It looked like I was in a cave on a cot made of lumber and deer skins. Quite comfortable if you ask me but that's not the point. I look around until I spotted a large figure of a man in the darkness.

"SHOW YOURSELF BOY" I yelled with all I had.

But he didn't listen. So I decided to make some nectar appear and worry about the boy when I had my strength back. Once the glass of nectar I conjured was all in my system i felt a little stronger i decided to try to walk. Big mistake. As soon as I got on my feet my knees buckled but right before my body would have hit the ground I was wrapped in strong arms and brought back to the cot. When the man was in candle light I took my chance to size him up. He was about 6'7". He was muscular and toned but not big and bulky,instead he was lean and agile looking like a hunter. He looked about 19 or 20. He was quite handsome he had raven black hair, high cheek bones, a chin that looked like it was chiseled from stone, and regal features that basically scream "I'm in charge." Although the most distinguished of his features were his eyes. They were as black as night but the spectacular thing about them were the small multicolored dot within the dark orbs. And I would've sworn I saw some dots fly across his eyes. Finally I looked at his weaponry. On his back was a sea green bow that was beautifully hand crafted, he also had two silver kopis' on his sides. I wasn't strong enough to fight this obviously accomplished warrior so I could only hope he didn't try anything. I would wait until I was strong enough, then I would take him to Olympus so Zeus can decide what to do with him.

It's been three days that I've been in this cave. So i decided to got into my regular twenty year old form to conserve energy. But I feel strong enough to take that boy to Olympus now. So I decided to confront him now. I walked towards him as his back was turned. I pulled my hunting knives out ready to threaten him if need be. Before i was able to reach him he spun around at inhuman speeds and was in front of me with a knife at my neck before I could react. When he saw that it was me he brought his knife down with his usual emotionless face and began to walk away.

"DON'T TURN YOUR BACK ON ME BOY"

He turned his head to face me and he had the opacity to raise an eyebrow. So i did the natural thing. I charged at him with all my speed. That stupid boy was faster. He sidestepped and put his foot out. When I tripped over his foot but before I could fall he grabbed my wrist and spun me around to face him.

"YOUR COMING TO OLYMPUS WITH ME BOY!"

He just stared at me with an expressionless face. That's when I realized how close we were. I blushed a deep gold and pulled away. He looked at me expectantly.

"Close your eyes" I said in a small voice

Then I flashed us to the throne room.

Zoe POV At Camp Half Blood

It's been three and a half days since my lady sent us to this cursed camp. There have only be twenty or so camper injuries so that's not as bad as I expected. The worst part of camp is the dim-witted arrogant son of Poseidon Brent. The only reason why he isn't dead is because of his father. Poseidon would never lets us go nere a stream without casualties. But our patience is thinning every time he comes to flirt with us. Then there is the idiot daughter of Athena who follows him arround like a lap dog. If I don't leave soon there may be two less campers. Please Artemis come soon.

Artemis POV Throne Room Olympus

I sat in my throne worrying about my hunters until eleven bright flashes of light appeared in the room. The mysterious man walked to the middle of the room and calmly sat indian style in the middle of the throne room. Everyone in the throne room gasped except Aphrodite who looked at the man with pure lust emanating from her eyes. She quickly changed her appearance into a beautiful twenty year old woman with long auburn colored hair in a braid and beautiful silver eyes. She had no make up on that showed her natural beauty. The whole throne room went wide eyed when they realized that Aphrodite was a slightly improved copy of me. Zeus was the first to come out of his shock.

"WHO IS THE INSOLENT FOOL WHO DISRESPECTS THE KING OF THE GODS" The man continued to look blankly at Zeus. All the gods shook there heads vigorously towards the man worried pour the stupid boy's life. Except for Aphrodite who was slowly drifting towards the man that she so openly desired.

"WHY HAVE YOU BROUGHT HIM HERE ARTEMIS" His face turning red with rage. So i explained what happened in the forest and the display of skill he put on. Zeus began to ponder this before coming up with a solution.

"We will kill him he is to much of a threat to Olympus" That is until I ran and grabbed my father's arm insisting on a vote. If this boy hadn't just saved my life I would've killed him my self for touching me. But I will not be an unjust do to my arrogance like my father

"Who votes to kill this" Instantly Dionysus,Ares,Hera,Zeus,Apollo(because he thought he liked his little sis),and Athena raised there hands. It was 7-6 vote the boy will die.

"Then it is settled, due to your threat to Olympus and disrespect to me you will die" Father said as he raised his bolt toward the he let loose the blast the man faster than an eye could see made his wings appear and flew straight up dodging the blast. He then flew straight for Zeus once he was close he pulled out his kolpis' and had them at the front and back of Zeus' neck. Zeus' eyes showed fear as he looked into the hot, powerful, se... wait what? What I meant to say was that Zeus was looking into the mysterious man's breathtaking eyes with fear evident on his face. Then the man said the first words I've heard him say and i will never forget it.

"I only show respect to the people who deserve it" his voice was deep cold and monotone and it sent a chill down everyone spine. As Zeus was about to retort the throne room began to shake and a black vortex appeared in the room. Then a woman who looked exactly like the man stepped out. We all could tell from the power emanating from her voice who it was. We all bowed to the creator.

"Lady Chaos" All of the Olympians said at once she just waved us off and look at the man with his swords still at the neck of the king of the god's.

"Zeus you should be careful of disrespecting young Perseus here". She started to smirk and said

"After all he is my son"

**AN: dun dun dun... lol so there is the first chapter...if any of you want me to keep writing i will if you dont i wont... Remember to give me some feedback...and again im sorry for those who tried to read this before...**

**Yours Truly Ocean's Son **


	2. Chapter 2

The Hunter And The Huntress

Chaos POV (wasn't expecting that were you?)

"He is my son after all"

To say the prideful gods and goddess' around me were shocked was an understatement. Each and every one of them had their eyes the size of dinner plates. It  
>was quite comical if you ask me. Anyway I watched Perseus with his two silver kopis at the king of the gods neck and I thought I would give Zeus a break this time.<p>

"Son please stand down" I said in a soft tone. He grunted in response but listened to me any way. Perseus with drew his blades and put them on is back in and X  
>formation. He casually walked back to the center o the thrown room and sat in his earlier position seemingly unfazed by the recent events. Zeus was still a little<br>startled but he managed to muster up one word.

"H-how" The usual confident god said in a frightened and shocked voice.

"Oh trust me he is not born of one of the men that you corrupted" Artemis grunted in agreement."I made him out of nothing but my own essence, he is not one of your  
>lowly demigods" The occupants of the thrown room nodded seeming to understand. "Although there is a reason for Perseus to be you know ancient beings are stirring that you would not be able to defeat without help, even though most of you do not deserve it Perseus here is the help you need to succeed"<p>

"No offence Lady Chaos how can you expect us to trust him so fast? He is lowly male afterall." I got a little angry at Artemis' words, while my son just slightly  
>shook his head as he observed the moon goddess. "You have obviously not been listening to my words goddess. As I have said before he is not a spawn of the corrupted<br>and lowly man of this world that I have created, he is pure in every essence of the word so do not let your hatred of men blind you of the man that may or may not  
>choose to save you in the long run" I watched one of the only goddess' I respect's face turn into one of shock.<p>

"Then what should we do with this young man while he is here?" Poseidon said in a respectful yet curious tone. "I shall leave that entirely up to Olympians, but hede  
>my warning, even though he may not reveal his emotions often he is quick to anger when disrespected by those who he does not respect in the first place. Farewell<br>Olympians. And I love you son" Perseus nodded in response as I made black vortex appear and stepped through it.

Artemis POV

When I said those words to the creator I immediately regretted them. Even if I had seen Lady Chaos as a forgiving ruler, I still didn't expect to be forgiven  
>for insulting her son. Then when she told me how he was pure in every essence of the word I knew it would have to be true if it came from Lady Chaos herself. Although<br>that didn't mean I would not be wary and careful with this boy if our paths ever crossed again. Although I was still happy to know that there was at least one  
>bearable man on this Earth. When Chaos left the thrown room immediately went into an uproar of questions and ruckus until Zeus slammed his master bolt on the ground.<p>

"SILENCE!, We will decide what to do with Perseus here in a civilised manner... I will not allow him to roam this world without supervision" At this Perseus  
>scoffed. The thrown room turned to look at him. Except for Aphrodite who wa looking at him the hole time.<p>

"I have live this world for fifteen years without your supervision" He said in his calm monotone voice. Athena gave him an inquisitive look.

"How have we not sensed your powers for in fifteen years? What have you been doing for those years?" And you don't look older then 19 or 20 yet that would mean you  
>have been here since you were a toddler. Perseus gave a very short chuckle but seemed to scold himself for letting any emotion show.<p>

"You have certainly lived up to your name Athena" Athena blushed at this. Does Athena fancy this male? "To answer your question you have not sence my power because I  
>am a being beyond your control. To your second question I have taken up the act of hunting" Perseus pulled out a ornately made sea green bow out of thin air and<br>pulled the string back, instantly a sparkling transparent sea green arrow appeared, ready to be shot. He let loose the arrow towards my father who went wide eyed. The  
>arrow whizzed inches from Zeus head and embedded itself into his throne. My family a chuckled at the sight of Zeus' angry face. "And finally to your third question I<br>grew up with the parentage from my mother until I stopped aging at this 18 year old form I am in now" I was slightly surprised that he was 18 he looked two or three  
>years older.<p>

"Enough of these useless questions. I still want this boy to be watched closely. This person must have some things in common with young Perseus for we do not know how  
>long until the inevitable war starts. This person will be responsible for him and will be in charge of the actions he will take. Any volounteers?" Instantly Apollo<br>(both like archery), Aphrodite(we all know why), and I raised our hands. Everyone stared at me in shock. Then it hit me, I just volunteered to be closer then  
>necessary to a male. I don't even know why I did it, but there was no turning back now.<p>

"Well I guess it is up to Perseus to choose" Zeus said while looking at Zeus with both anger and expectancy. We were shocked but no one wanted to go against the son  
>of Chaos. Although my brother and Aphrodite pouted about Perseus chose me instead of them. Then it hit me this I hate to say it... handsome male chose me instead of<br>the love goddess. I tried to hide the golden blush creeping up on my face.

"Then it is settled. The boy will travel with Artemis and her hunters. Council dismissed" Zeus disappeared in an ovrly dramatic white light. Everyone flashed out  
>except me, Aphrodite, and Poseidon. I was the first to approach him.<p>

"Wait a half hour to come to Camp Halfblood in long island I will have to let my hunters know about a boy joining in on our adventures. Then I will set some ground  
>rules" At the lat words he raised an eyebrow while I flashed out of the thrown room into my cabin at camp. Preparing my ears for the protest about to come from my<br>hunters.

Perseus POV (I know finally right?)

I watched the god of the sea walk towards me with his trident in hand. When he walked up to me he put his hand up for a handshake which I happily returned.

"I just wanted to say thank you for putting my arrogant brother in place" He said with a smile. "You may come to my domain at any time you wish"

"Thank You Lord Poseidon you are one of the few gods that I do respect, I plan on crossing paths with you again very soon" He gave me a broad smile and disappeared  
>with a fine mist and ocean breeze. Then I looked at the last person awaiting my attention,Aphrodite. She strutted while wagging her hips towards me in her natural<br>beautiful form that will always be more attractive then her usual pounds of makeup.

"Hey handsome" she said in a seductive town. I looked at her with my usual blank face but still found my self attracted to her.

"Yes Aphrodite?" I said in my emotionless voice. "I just wanted to say that you are always welcome in my palace when you want to get away from those prude hunters,  
>and I will be checking on you from time to time so I guess I'll see you later" At that she flashed away in a cloud of pink smoke. I didn't know what to think of<br>Aphrodite, she seemed kind enough but she seemed just so...fake. But that doesn't matter right now because I have another goddess to think about.

I walked out of the throne room and to the edge of Olympus. Then I jumped of the edge and went straight into a nose dive. Then I made my wings pop out of the slits in my back and pulled up out of my nose dive. I knew which way Camp Half Blood immediately, I could sence the power come from the camp. I flew straight for it and pumped my wing as fast as I could. When I heard the loud sound of a sonic boom I knew I was at my limit of speed. I started to slowdown when I was a mile from the camp. I glided the rest of the way just enjoying the feeling of wind in my hair. When I got to the borders I flew around the camp toe observe it. I was slightly impressed by how vast the camp actually was. When I was satisfied I landed on the hill in front of the camp. I walked up the hill until I saw a dragon curled around the bottom of a gigantic tree. I walked up to the dragon and patted it friendly. Then I saw the reason for the dragon. Behind it was what seemed to be an animal skin but it was completely golden. I realised what it was and decided just to walk toward the camp instead of fawning over a lost treasure. When I walked through the camp border I was immediately bombarded by about one hundred demigods and an old centaur.

"Ah you must be Perseus" I raised an eyebrow "Artemis told us about you about a half hour ago" I nodded. Then I noticed everyone staring at my angel like black wings. So I forced them to sheath back into the slits in my back which caused everyone to gasp.

"Chiron can you show me to Artemis" I noticed people gasp at the sound of my voice. But it was Chiron's turn to raise an eybrow."You are one of the most famous greek icons of course know who you are. He nodded.

"Brent please show Perseus here to the Artemis cabin"

Out of the crowd stepped a boy about 16 or 17. He was kind of short for a 16 year old with a permanent smug smile on his face, he had black hair and muddy green eyes. Even his demeanor was cocky.

"Hey him Brent son of Poseidon and most powerful demigod in the world...I'll show you to those lesbia..." He never had the chance to finish his words because I already grabbed his scrawny arm and brought my knee up to is elbow causing a sickening crack to spread through the crowd. Everyone gasped for the third time in a couple of minutes.

"You would do well not to insult Artemis and her hunters boy" I walked off through the crowd as I tried to reach out my senses for an immortal. Once I felt where she was I made a beeline to the the cabins. I looked at the cabins and went up to a silver one that I felt a godly being. It seemed to be in an uproar. When I knocked on the door the cabin went silent.

Zoe POV

When my lady Artemis appeared back in the cabin this afternoon I was so releived but that all changed when I heard the news about the new boy joining our group for an uknown amount of time. All of the hunters went into and uproar about supid boys. It was like that for thirty minutes or so until a knock came from the door.

"This male is not like most. You will treat him with respect if you do not want to anger him or his very powerful mother" At that Artemis got up to open the door. Right when the door opened the entirety of the hunt had there bows in hand with notched arrows.

"Perseus" Artemis said with a nod of her head. "Lady Artemis" said in a deep monotone voice that scared me but I would never admit it. When Artemis stepped away from the doorway to reveal the broad shouldered man I hear at least five arrows being shot. I immediately thought this boy was dead but that changed when I saw him go into a blur of motion and pull out two kopis and put the bottom of the hilts together. Then faster then the eye could see the double bladed staff he had was spinning at incredible speed, destroying the volley of arrow in the process. We stared at him in shock as he stopped spinning his five foot staff holding it by the conjoined hilts.

"How dare you destroy the property of the hunters BOY" said one of the hunters almost as old as me,Pheobe. She walked straight up to the boy and tried landing a punch to his face he caught the punch and looked down at one of my most trusted hunters. His formed into a scowl and his galaxy colored eyes started to glow with power. Artemis was frozen in shock from the raw power emanating from this male. And we all knew for a fact that Pheobe had made a mistake.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys thanks for the feed back and what not...I have a poll up for who Perseus will be with. Will he be with the stubborn moon goddess? Or the fake love goddess that he will need to uncover to accept her. Well I dunno that's up to you guys. So without further or do heres another chapter**

**I do not own PJO**

The Hunter And The Huntress

Artemis POV

I looked on in shock of the display of power this boy was putting on. I couldn't do anything but stare in awe at the male roughly holding one of my beloved  
>hunters.<p>

"MY LADY DO SOMETHING" My lieutenant yelled for me. immediately I got out of my shocked state and in blur of silver I was at Perseus' side. I put a comforting hand on  
>his shoulder and he peeled his rage filled eyes of Phoebe and directed the to me. I don't even know why, usually I would do something to hurt the man, but I knew that<br>would only make Perseus even more angry.

"Please Perseus she just made a mistake, just give her another chance" He looked deep in my eyes and I couldn't help but go into a trance in his beautiful eyes. When  
>they stopped glowing with power and he let go of Phoebe I released a sigh of relief. He started looking at my hand still on his shoulder expectantly. I quickly pulled<br>my arm back to my side and tried to hide the gold blush creeping up on my face.

"Perseus I thought it would be better to leave telling the details about your stay to you" He nodded in response as Phoebe walked back to her bunk with no injuries  
>but an injured ego.<p>

"I will be here until the inevitable war that is coming. I will fight along your side as an ally and nothing else. Do not mistake me for one of the pigs from this  
>planet. Show me respect and I will show you the same." His voice sent shivers throughout the crowd of hunters.<p>

"And who are you to make these demands BOY" This time the man did not let his rage get the best of him as he looked to the source of the voice.

"Ah Zoe Nightshade it is an honor to meet you. You are one of the few mortals who hold my respect" Zoe seemed taken back that he knew her name. But she quickly  
>retorted.<p>

"How do you know me? And answer the question" Perseus seemed to ponder this for a moment.

"I know many things in ways you would not understand. And to answer your question my mother is the creator and I am the heir to her throne, the task at hand will be  
>my final test before she leaves me in control" All of my hunters gasped me included. I had no idea that this boy will be the ruler of the universe and I would never<br>have guessed it.

"Why would this be your final task?" I asked in a curious tone.

"As you have seen before I do not take to lightly to disrespect and I lose my temper fast" I gave an understanding nod. Any boy that came within my vicinity will be  
>gutted like a fish if he is does not treat with the up most respect.<p>

"Any way. Perseus may you step outside with me while I give you some of my own ground rules?" He nodded and we stepped through the doorway and I closed the door  
>behind us. I turned and faced him trying not to look at his beautiful eyes in fear of getting lost in them again.<p>

"Rule number one do not flirt with my hunters" he gave the slightest bit of an amused look in his eyes "Rule number two do not talk to my hunters unless necessary.  
>Rule number three you will listen to my commands and do as I say. And my final rule, even though you are the creators son, I am an Olympian and you will trust me as<br>such" He still had the slightest look of amusement and I didn't know what was so funny.

"You do not have to worry moon goddess I do not plan on being more than acquaintances with the hunt, I never planned on talking anyway, I know that it would be wise to  
>follow your orders, and I planned on giving you my respect to begin with" I blushed slightly at the respect part. He obviously takes respect to himself and to others<br>seriously.

"Thank you young Perseus" He raised an eyebrow at those words. I hadn't the faintest idea why, I mean he couldn't be older then me. Could he? I was brought out of my  
>thoughts when he started to walk toward the woods.<p>

"Where are you going?" I asked

"I'm sure you wouldn't enjoy me being around your hunters necessary, and besides I feel more comfortable in the woods" With that he walked off into the dense woods  
>behind my cabin.<p>

LINE BREAK

Perseus POV

When I heard the sound of the conch shell in the distance I decided to head back to the camp. When I saw the campers and hunters heading towards the large  
>dining pavilion so I decided to follow them. When I reached the dining pavilion I saw the silver table with the hunters sitting at it I walked over to them. When I<br>reached the table the immediately pointed to the other half of the table that had no hunter on it. I plopped down on my seat and the nymphs brought me ambrosia and a  
>glass of nectar. The campers stared at me like I was crazy but that did not last as I inhaled both the godly food and drink. Then I felt a tap on my shoulder. I<br>glanced behind to see the pompous spawn of the sea so I just went back to the second helping of ambrosia and nectar. I got another tap on my shoulder but this one was  
>more rough. So I turned to face the attention thirsty "HERO".<p>

"So I see these pitiful girls finally got a boy toy, it's about time" All the hunters including Artemis were about to retort but it was to late. I stood to my full  
>height and towered over the demigod, and I throttled him right square in the nose. He was sent flying into the Athena table causing them to stand up in surprise. The<br>only exception was one curly blond haired one looking for the source of the human projectile. Then she set her eyes on me. Her eyes were filled with rage as she  
>pulled out her dagger and charged at me.<p>

When she reached me she immediately tried to downward slash me but I easily side stepped and watch her tumble to the ground. She got back up to her feet and looked at me with even more rage. She stepped towards me with her knife pointed towards me aiming to stab me in the gut. Just as the blade would have hit my skin I pushed her wrist out of it's intended path. I quickly grabbed her wrist and pulled her arm roughly causing her to hit ground with a painful thud. She tried to get up but I put my foot on her chest.

"Stay down daughter of Athena, I do not want to see someone get hurt that does not deserve it" I said in my usual monotone voice. "THEN WHY DID YOU HURT BRENT!" The girl still on the ground in front of me. "I have warned that boy to hold his tung around the hunters once before and I expected him to have the common sense to hede my warning when I broke his arm" If anything the daughter of Athena got more enraged by the news she had just gotten.

"I'm gonna kill you, you cowar-" I held up my hand " Do not say something you will regret spawn of wisdom. The only reason why your alive right now is because of your mother, now instead of insulting me maybe you should help youre boyfriend over there still trying to get off his ass" She glared at me as I brought my booted foot off from her chest. When she got up I turned around about to head back toward the Artemis table. When I felt my sixth sense tingle.

"PERSE-" I heard Artemis call out but I was already turned around looking at the daughter of Athena trying to stab me from behind. I grabbed her wrist and twisted it with ease until I heard a sickening pop and her dagger fell to the ground as she screamed in agony.

"Daughter of Athena, you attempt to call me a coward yet you try and give someone a death in an dishonorable way. You have certainly made the impression of a love sick girl. This not what I would expect from the daughter of one of the few gods I respect. I hope that I have taught you a lesson this day girl" I said this with distaste and a scowl on my face. I ignored the looks of awe and envy from the campers as I went back to the meal I was about to finish before I was rudely interrupted. I looked up to Artemis who was still looking at me in shock.

"Did you call me Percy before?" She was about to answer when I waved her off "It's fine...I Kind've like it actually" Still trying to hide my emotions, but it was quite hard with the nick name that I actually enjoyed.

Artemis POV

I couldn't believe my eyes or ears as I witnessed the encounter with Perseus and the two demigods. I couldn't believe my eyes because this boy just took out Athena's daughter with ease and she was supposed to be one of the best fighters in camp. I could tell he was holding back and trying to let go without being hurt to bad. When she attacked him from behind I tried to warn him but my warning wa cut off by the snapping of bones.

I couldn't believe my ears because i heard that he had defended my hunters and I once before. Then the scolding he gave her about honor was like she was a child. And I couldn't help but stare at him in shock and slight respect as he walked away from the daughter of Athena's verbal beat down, and how he looked unfazed by the ordeal. Then he mentioned me calling him Percy, I didn't know what he was talking about. Then I remembered me being cut off when I tried to warn him. I don't know why but I smiled inwardly about the fact that I had a way to be lightly more personable with "Percy".

"Girls we will leave for Yosemite Park (AN:Look it up it's a beautiful place) at sunrise tomorrow so pack up now and get a good rest, and Percy how will I find you tomorrow?" I asked

"Just say my name and I will come" He said in his usual cold voice.

LINE BREAK

(Still Artemis)

My hunters and I were gathered in front of my cabin. I did a head count of my hunters and all seventeen were there. I was about to flash out when I remembered Percy."Just say my name and I will come" that's what he said.

"Perseus" she said trying not to look foolish if the male just said that to make fun of her. But as soon as she said the words black vortex appeared making everyone jump. The Percy stepped out in all his wings and glory. I still couldn't belive how beutiful they were. He was wearing black jeans with skater red skater shoes on his feet. He also had a thin grey sweatshirt with black stripes on it. He had his hood up unfortunately obscuring his beautiful face from my vie-. Woh Woh Woh I did not just say that. Aphrodite must be messing with me again. Anyway though his hood was up you could see the faint glow coming from his eyes as they pulsed with power. All of the hunters stared at me expectantly. Then I realised we had a place to be. I flashed us to Yosemite park on top of one of the water falls. All the girls looked in awe and appreciation of the beautiful lake and forest below the water fall where they started to set up camp. I just stood there admiring my hunters until I saw the broad shouldered masculine man sit at the edge of the cliff with his feet dangling off the cliff. I sat next to him to ask what he was going to do now that we were here. But right when I was about to ask he pulled his hood down and putting a grey beanie on his head. It completed the skater look that he was going for. It clashed with the regal and in charge look on his face but in a good way.

I silently cursed myself for thinking these thoughts for this boy. I decided to go to Aphrodite as soon as I talked with Percy.

"What will you do now that we are here?" I asked. He looked at me before answering leaving me ogling at his eyes once more. "I thought I would scout the area for threats. That's why I have these dreaded cloths on me, so I can blend in" He said in distaste obviously not liking the immobility he receives in the clothes.

"It suits you" I blurted out. I blushed when I realised I had given a male a complement. He just gave an enquisitive look at nothing in particular before jumping of the cliff in a nose dive before spreading his wings.

I immediately flashed myself in front of the disgustingly pink palace. I walked in until I found the master bedroom when I walked in I saw Aphrodite sitting in her bed with an inquisitive look. I just stomped up to her and grabbed her roughly by the shirt collar.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING **WITH** MY FEELINGS!" I yelled. Once she realized who I was she got an angry look on her face.

"YOOOOU!" She Aphrodite yelled in anger. "You won't take him he will be mine" I knew who she was talking about and for some reason I felt another pang of anger shoot through me. She shove me off as I took out my silver knives and she took out imperial gold sword as we got into our ready stance I realised what we were fighting for. We were fighting for a man.

**Hope you guys like it...and i thought i would tell you my real name just cause. My name is Wilson, yes like the volleyball. I hope you like the story so far...keep the reviews coming **

**Your Truly Ocean's Son**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hey guys it's Wilson again wooohoooo...Thanks for all of the reviews follows and favs no on to the story**

**I dont own PJO**

The Hunter And The Huntress

Artemis POV

So there I was about to get into a fight over a man with the love goddess. Sure, we were fighting for two different reasons. I was fighting because I think  
>Aphrodite is playing with my emotions, Aphrodite is fighting because she most likely just wants her daily "encounter"<p>

"He will be mine and you can't do anything about it" She hissed. I didn't understand what she was talking about. "What are you talking about youre the one playing  
>with my emotions" Aphrodite let out a humorless laugh when she suddenly charged with her sword raised above her head. When she reached me she let loose a powerful<br>downward strike. I easily block it of course but I needed answers. I pushed her back with a flurry of attacks that she was barely able to handle. I decided to end it  
>fast and try to kick her in the stomach. But then she started to glow with power.<p>

"Stop" She said with all the power in her voice. I had no control over my body "Speak" she said with her voice still lace with power. "WHY HAVE YOU CAUSED MY EMOTIONS  
>TO GO HAY WIRE AGAIN" She looked at me like she didn't believe me. " Why would I make you love him when I want to love him myself" It was my turn to let loose a<br>humorless laugh "You will not love him you will only make love to him and corrupt the last decent male left in the universe"

"You are wrong Artemis. You do not know what I feel and you never will" I tried to struggle but it was no use in trying to move. "I know what you feel, its lust  
>that's all you ever feel" surprisingly she nodded sadly, agreeing with my statement. "It's kindv'e ironic that I have never felt the feeling that I give to other<br>people, but this is different with Perseus I feel a connection" I looked into her multicolored eyes for any sign of deceit there was none. I couldn't just trust her  
>though, she wouldn't get the last tolerable man. It's because you want him for yourself, my mind kept telling I tried to put it in the back round as our<br>conversation went on.

"Then why do I have these thoughts and odd feelings for Percy?" She raised and eyebrow. "Percy?" The love goddess looked upset that I had given him a nickname. "Just  
>answer the question!" I yelled, even though I was frozen in place. She put her hand up and made a gesture telling me to calm down. "I did not tamper with your and<br>Perseus' feelings they are your own"

"How is this possible isn't this your domain?" She looked at me with a slightly angry stare."It is but there are some rare **occaisons** when love buds by itself, this  
>seems to be one of those occasions. Perseus' heart seems to be in four places at the time. One of them is not a romantic love and it is for his mother. The second is<br>romantic, and is for an uknown force far away from here at the time. The next one is a faint tint of love that he most likely hasn't realised yet, this love is for  
>me." When I heard this I felt even more rage and an unpleasant feeling inside of me that I have never felt. Aphrodite smirked, I figured she read my emotions. "And<br>the fourth love?" I asked with a tinge of hope in my voice. Aphrodite's demeanor changed into one of anger and possesiveness."The fourth one is a little bit stronger  
>then the one for me so he may realise it is there but is brushing it off, this love is for you unfortunately" She said with a scowl on her face. I felt my self<br>lighten up and become a bit happier then usual.

"How is it possible to love us if he has just met us yesterday?"I said very curious. "As I said before this love is faint and barely even there" I understood her but  
>I still didn't know what to do. Do I love him back? "But listen to me moon goddess, do not take his love for granted. You will have to make choice to reject him or<br>accept him, and you better decide fast before I take him self" At that she started to glow with power and told me to return to the hunt. When I returned in my tent  
>and began to ponder the situation at hand. This will be a very important decision to make.<p>

Zoe POV

I just finished finished putting up my tent and setting up my cot when I saw my mistress abruptly flash out after that boy jumped off the cliff. Since I was  
>in charge when my mistress was gone I decided to gather the hunters and do some close combat training. As the girls and I were taking out our silver hunting knives we<br>heard the swooshing of wind and looked to the source. It was the boy flying back up the waterfall. He started gliding over our heads and landing a few yards away from  
>us. He sat on the ground and observed us. I decided to continue the training session we were about to star.<p>

The older hunters sparred for about an hour while I taught the newer hunter some new moves and better forms. While I was training them I noticed Perseus  
>shaking his head in disapproval. I just shook it off and kept training with the younglings. After another hour or so I couldn't take it anymore.<p>

"DO YOU HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY BOY!" He didn't answer. I couldn't take this disrespect from a boy. Son of the creator or not. I ran at him with in human speed but  
>he was faster then I was. He sidestepped and put his foot out to make me trip. It was to late to change direction. I tripped over his foot but before I could fall to<br>the ground he grabbed me by the hood of my silver jacket causing me to choke. I thought he wa going to kill me for sure but he pulled me up to my feet with my hood,  
>making me face him.<p>

"Why do you attack me huntress?" he asked in his eerie voice."I have attacked you boy because you show no respect towards me" He started to think for a moment. "How  
>have I disrespected you?" He seemed to be very curious about the disrespect he has caused, almost like he would fix his mistake if he could. "You did not answer my<br>question BOY" He seemed angry at himself for some reason. "I did not answer because I had no words to say. I was simply observing your training session" I knew what  
>he meant when he said "OBSERVING".<p>

"Observing? More like ogling, just like any other male" I hissed with a scowl on my face. His brilliant eyes began to glow but he seemed to try to control himself."Now  
>you disrespect me by comparing me to the males of this planet. The only thing I have shown you you is respect and you would well to return it" I stepped back in fear<br>of the powerful male in front of me. When I stepped back his eyes stopped glowing and softened."You do not need to fear me Miss Nightshade I will not strike a woman  
>that is not my enemy, I am sorry for losing control again. This world will take a while to get used to" I looked into his eyes for any deceit but I could tell he was<br>being truthful.

"I'm sorry. But if I my ask what did you think of my training?" He started to think for a second. "You are teaching to much to fast. You must give them a simple skill  
>to master and progress from there" I was a little annoyed that he thought he knew how to train better then me. "And how would you know that" He smirked ever so<br>slightly. "Well I do have a lot more millenia of experience then you do" At this he spread his wings and flew into the air without another word. That's when I saw a  
>flash come from my ladies tent.<p>

I walked into the enchanted tent and saw my mistress looking a little startled up at the roof of the tent."What bothers you my lady?" She didn't even look  
>down at me but she answered."I have received some personal news that I do not wish to discuss at this moment. Now please leave me to think about this news" I left my<br>mistress' tent silently. All the way thinking about what could have startled Artemis so much.

LINE BREAK

Artemis POV

It has been a three days since I got the news about Percy. And I didn't know what to think. Sure Percy has done nothing to disrespect me or my hunters but I  
>don't know anything about him. I would have to know something about the shell of a man to make my decision. He has no personality that I can see. I know he has to<br>have his true self inside of him, and I swear I will bring it out.

It's time for supper time and my hunters were sitting around a camp fire eating they caught themselves. While Perseus sat yards away with hid own food and his  
>own campfire. It happens every meal. He'd fly off with his bow and come back with a large deer on his back and cook it on the campfire that he made from thin air. It<br>kind of saddened me that he did not want our company. He did make it clear from the beginning but it still hurt. I decided I realy wanted to get to know him I thought  
>it would be a good idea to eat with him. When I got to his campfire he acknowledged me and went back to his food.<p>

"May I sit with you?" I asked "If you feel it is necessary" I frowned. Maybe Aphrodite was wrong. "So how do you like traveling with the hunt?" He gave me a weird  
>look."You shouldn't do that" He said "Do what exactly" I hissed slightly annoyed."Dig into things that you will not be happy with in the end" He said still not giving<br>one emotion."And what if I am?" He raised an eyebrow."And why are you curious about me?" He asked "Because I would like to know about the man that is supposed to be  
>our savior in this upcoming war, and besides you agreed to listen to my commands" I said with a smug smirk."I will not judge you on your emotions. I will respect you<br>as much as you respect me. You don't have to be afraid to show emotions" I said in a soft voice. "I'm not scared of emotions, I'm scared of what people will do with  
>them" He said."Then I swear on the styx that I will not release any secrets or thoughts you share with me unless you give me permission" I said with a smile as<br>thunder sounded in the back round.

Then something I thought I would never see happened right in front of me. Perseus son of Chaos the creator flashed me a wide brilliant smile.

I smiled back at him, only mine was smaller then his."So what is it you exactly wanted to know about ?" He asked in a normal deep voice instead of a cold monotone one."Just tell me about what ever want" I said "I'll tell you about some of my past" I nodded towards him.

"I was born before any of you God's were born. The purpose of my birth was only to fufill my mother's lonleyniss. All here children were ruling over Earth while I stayed in my mothers palace all day every day until I was in the form I am now. On my birthday mother decided that me being the heir to the throne needed a queen" Surprisingly a single tear fell from his eye."She was my first love and bestfriend"I got slightly jealous, but very curious because this had to be the other love that Aphrodite didn't know about."Her name was N-" A loud scream from the my camp. I ran while while Percy was in the air going the speed of sound. When we reached all of my hunters surrounded by Lycaon and his wolves. Before I could do anything all of the wolves lunged at the defensless hunters.

**AN: Hey guys i hope you liked the chapter...As you can see respect and emotion is a huge thing with percy and you will see why soon. And I might start another story soon most likely be another pertemis if not maybe a Percy/Piper but I dont know yet, but I will tell you all in the next update see ya**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:Hey guys I'm back. I just wanted to tell you all that I posted another story if you wanna check it out. And I'm sorry this is so short.**

**I dont own PJO**

The Hunter and The Huntress

Artemis POV

I watched in udder despair as the group of humongous wolves lunged at my hunters. I knew that I would not be able to reach them in time. I closed my eyes readying my self to lose the massive connection I had to my hunters. But the loss never came. I opened one eye, and the sight in front of me made my jaw drop. Perseus was floating in the air with black tendrils of energy coming from his torso each one holding a wolf in its grasp. His eyes were glowing with immense power and he was trembling with rage. The wolves started howling in pain as the tendrils tightened around their bodies until all of them exploded in golden dust except for the one largest wolf. The tendril around the black wolf starting moving towards Perseus until they were face to face with each other. When he spoke his voice was filled with power.

"LYCAON YOU WILL GO BACK TO YOUR MISTRESS AND YOU WILL LET HER KNOW NOT TO SEND HER BEASTS TO DEFEAT THE HUNTERS. TELL HER PERSEUS IS HERE TO PROTECT THEM" He then continued to grab him by the neck and seamlessly threw him off the side of the cliff. Every one stared at him in shock, except for Zoe who I could tell was impressed to show it to a man.

"We do not need your protection boy" Zoe sneered. Percy glanced back at her as he was walking to his mini camp site."I am aware of the skills you and your sisters possess. I just said that to Lycaon" He looked towards me and smirked slightly."Because his mistress will know not to try to harm the people I care about"He didn't have the same monotone voice when he spoke anymore. And every one seemed to notice this."And why is that?"Zoe said."You will find out soon enough"Thats all he said as he started to walk away. When Perseus was in his tent I decided to go to sleep, mostly to avoid any question from my as soon as I was on the bed in my tent about to closed my eyes, my lieutenant walked through the tent flap. Looking furious as ever.

"Artemis what did you talk to Perseus about?!" I looked at her."I'm not allowed to tell you" Zoe if possible got even more angry."Why did he threaten you, if he did Ill go over there and ca-" I put my hand up to silence her."I am not allowed to tell because I swore not to and I intend to keep that promise."Why would you do that?!" She yelled."I did it to get to know the only decent man alive"She gave away a face of disbelief."Do not think we have not noticed you in your eighteen year old not tell me my lady has fallen for this male" I looked every where but her."I would never do such a thing" I didn't even believe my self when I said it. And I could tell Zoe knew I was lying. She seemed to get an extremely disappointed look on her face."My lady even if I do not approve of my own mistress going against her word, I will follow you no matter what, so you can tell me if you wish" I could not keep it to my self any more. I needed to let out my feelings"Fine you are correct. This man has taken my heart, but I do not know if I will ever tell him" I said. "And does he return these feelings?"Zoe said. "Aphrodite says he does but she will be trying to win him over, and I have no idea what to do" Zoe thought for a second."I will not lie and say that I know the answer to that question, but what I will say is that you should do whatever makes you happy" With that she left the tent leaving me to ponder her words.

Meanwhile In Percy's tent  
>Percy POV<p>

I was on my cot thinking about Artemis. I didn't understand why she wanted to learn about me. So much that she would make an breakable oath to learn about me. No one in my extremely long life has made an effort to get to know m except for my mother and my queen. And I am happy she did it too. I have no doubt in my mind that there are feelings for her but two things are holding me back. One she's an eternal maiden. And two I don't know if I can love after what my queen did. And besides it's not like she would ever return my feelings. I just let my mind wander, but it always went back to the beautiful moon goddess. All the way until I my eyelids got heavy and I went into a deep slumber dreaming about the goddess.

I was dreaming the sweetest dreams I have in a long time when it was suddenly interrupted by a weight on top of me. Then I felt someone moving their hands along my torso and arms until they stopped at the waist band on my pants. I moaned in pleasure until I remembered that I was not in my dreams any more. My eyes shot open and I was staring at Aphrodite's face. She was smiling until she saw that I was awake. I pushed her off me as my eyes started to glow.

I stood up and stared into the fearful face. While mine was filled with utter rage.

**AN:I hope you guys liked it even though it was so short. And as you can see Aphrodite has tried and failed to get Perseus the way she gets every other man. Remember to review and check out my other story. \**

**Yours truly Ocean's Son**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN:Hey guys I decided to rewrite this story so here it is**

**I DO NOT OWN PJO**

The Hunter And The Huntress

Aphrodite POV

I couldn't just it here and watch Artemis take the only man I will ever love. I had to take action. So I decided to get this man like I do every other. I put on a seductive outfit and flashed to his tent and stared at his shirtless body for a little bit before going over to get on top of him. I started to feel his body all the way down to the waist band of his pants. He moaned once, but he suddenly shot up and pushed me off of him. He stood to his full height and looked down on me with his eyes glowing in rage. My face was full of fear and I didn't know what to do. That is until his eyes landed on my body. His eyebrows scrunched up and then his eyes widened, I took my chance. My body started to glow

"Sit down Perseus" He didn't move. Instead he stiffened and stood stock still. I repeated my self but still nothing happened. I went up to him and pushed his frozen body onto the bed. He still did not move, but his face showed that he was pain. I knew how to take his pain away. I sat next to him and poked him a little bit. If I was going to this he would need to move.

"Perseus sit up and look at me" I charmspoke. His eyes showed even more pain. Then his face became its void of emotion. Then I felt the huge amount of will fight against my charm speak. I cringed in slight pain but tried again, but with my strongest charmspeak."Just be happy and calm. I just want you to love me" That was the wrong thing to say. His eyes widened before he started to shake uncontrollably. His eyes glowed slightly and his had an extremely pained look on it. I got scared and panicked. I started to pace while staring at Perseus gittering body. I had to do something, anything. So I did the only thing I could I screamed.

THIRD PERSON POV

About a minute later a very furious looking Artemis walked into the tent. She was was about to scream until she saw the shaking body in the bed. She went wide eyed before running towards him. Artemis crouched down next to Perseus' ear and started to whisper comforting things into his ear.

"I can't lose you Percy" She whispered in a barely audible tone. The son of Chaos suddenly stopped and blankly stared up into the top of the tent with dead eyes. The only thing that showed any life was the steady fall and rise of his shirtless chest."What do you have that I don't?" Aphrodite pouted. Artemis whirled around with a rage filled glare."Modesty, compassion, and...love" Artemis hesitated when she said the last word. While Aphrodite gasped."I have more love for Perseus then you" Artemis kept her hateful glare."You have proved to me that the only emotion you show is lust" Aphrodite started crying."It's not true!"She screamed. Artemis just got up and flashed herself and Perseus to the throne room.

The giant room was quickly filled up with the gods and goddess. They all stared at the man laying at the bottom of Artemis' throne. Zeus was about to ask about to ask the reason for the emergency meeting, but he never got the chance. The throne room darkened and began to shake violently. A dark vortex appeared in the center of the throne room. Out of it stepped an extremely pissed off creator of the universe. There was raw power rolling off her and her galaxy eyes glowed with anger. She had an expression that promised pain if anyone spoke, but it was especially directed towards a certain love goddess that was slowly sinking in her chair.

"APHRODITE WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY SON!" She screamed."I was just giving him some company" She squeaked back."AND DO YOU ALWAYS TRY TO RAPE PEOPLE WHEN YOU GIVE THEM COMPANY" Aphrodite was lower in her throne now if that's even possible."I thought he would want to" Chaos looked at her like she was crazy."And why would he want to bed you?" She asked in a calmer voice."Well I thought I felt love for me" Chaos shook her head."That ounce of love left his body when he opened up to his queen" She winked at Artemis. Zeus became bewildered while Artemis seemed shocked when she said she was gonna be his queen."What do you mean queen?" Chaos slightly smirked."Well every ruler must have a queen" Zeus looked a little worried now."What will he rule?" Chaos became ammused."Why the universe of course" Zeus quickly got up and threw his bolt at Perseus unmoving body. Big mistake. Chaos ran at higher speeds then a god. She used black energy to shoot the bolt of course heading straight for Aphrodite. It his her with a loud crack of thunder sending her flying through her throne. Then two silver knives appeared in her hand, she flashed in front of Zeus she then plunged the two daggers into Zeus shoulders. He screamed in agony as golden ichor poured from his shoulders.

"Now that that's over, how do we help Perseus" Athena asked. Chaos face darkened when she saw her son's face again."When Aphrodite charmspoke him I believe she told my son to love her, that was the mistake she made. Perseus' emotions are to strong for his own good. So he trained his brain to put emotional barriers up. It was like an onio, you have to peel them apart one by one, but Aphrodite used a knife instead. She has shattered his soul through out his memories" Athena nodded."Then how do we get him back?" Artemis said.

"His queen must put him back together one piece at a time" She said looking at Artemis."And who may his queen be?" Athena asked with slight hope in her voice.

"Why it is your lovely sister Artemis"

**AN:Hey guys I hope you liked it sorry for not giving you a new chapter, remember to review**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN:Hey guys I'm back with a new chapter I hope you like it**

**I DO NOT OWN PJO**

The Hunter And Huntress

THIRD PERSON POV

"That can't be" Artemis said. While Chaos smirked slightly."No he has chosen you" She said."But I thought he already had another queen" Artemis managed to squeak out. Chaos shook her head slightly."The person you speak of is dead to Perseus" At this point Zeus and Aphrodite were back in there thrones."Who was his last queen and why does Perseus hate her so much" Chaos' face darkened."That information is not mine to give, I doubt he will give it either, but I know you will find out soon" Chaos looked towards her son."Right now we have other matters to talk about, like the only hope for your existence" Zeus looked very angry that he would need help."So how are we supposed to get him back" Athena said a little glumly."All I need to do is put a little bit of Artemis soul in Perseus body to piece him back together" Zeus scoffed."Like Artemis would eve-"

"I'll do it" Artemis said. Chaos smiled while Zeus looked absolutely shocked."WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT HE IS A MAN" Artemis looked to her father."I think that I-I" Artemis tried to say the three words."She loves him" Aphrodite said in a depressed tone. Zeus shot up out of his throne."I WILL KILL HIM!" He yelled. Chaos just shook her head."I wouldn't do that if I were you" Chaos warned."And why not?" Zeus yelled."Because when he wakes up he might just let you all die" Zeus face became a little worried as he grudgingly sat back down."That's what I thought. So Artemis are you willing to accept my son's offer to become the queen of the universe?" Artemis weighed the pros and cons in her head and she knew deep down in her heart that this man loved her, and she loved him. After a minute or so she nodded and every one gasped except for Chaos and Aphrodite. The created gestured Artemis off her throne."This won't hurt a bit" Chaos said as she put the palm of her hand to Artemis forehead. When she withdrew her hand a silver ball of light came along with her hand. Artemis fell to the ground as Chaos crouched next to Percy's body. Then ball in Chaos' hand moved from her hand in to his forehead before she stood up again.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY LITTLE SIS" Apollo yelled. Chaos glared at him."I just put a little of her soul into my son's body, there is nothing we can do until she pieces him back together"

Artemis POV

I woke up to darkness all around me. I couldn't even see my hands until the darkness started shifting. Slowly a city with oddly shaped buildings and an wierd landscape appeared in front me. As I was taking in the appearance I was suddenly moved forward without any control of of my body. I was speeding towards the city making a few turns here there until I suddenly stopped in front of three figures in a giant bedroom with a king sized bed in the middle. One of them was Lady Chaos and the second was a boy that looked like a mini Percy so I assumed it was him when he was younger. The third figure I knew had to be Perseus he stood to the side watching the scene go down. I walked towards him.

"Perseus" I said as I put my hand on his shoulder and he turned his head and I could see an excited twinkle in his eye."Shhh Just watch" His voice sounded like a child's would be in a candy shop. So I watched as his mother crouched down next to mini Percy and gently put his hand to his chin."I have a surprise for you" Mini Percy's face lit up as he started to jump up and down."What is it!" He said enthusiastically while his mother smiled warmly at him before waving her hand in the air. Then there was a blinding light that I had to look away from. When I felt the slight burning on my eyelids stop I looked. There stood a beautiful eight year old girl with dirty blond hair and green eyes. Mini Percy became confused."Perseus meet your new friend Gaia" His confusion quikly washed away and he hugged her tightly and she gladly returned it. He then started to ramble about all the great things that they could do together and that's when the current Perseus turned to me with the excited smile still on his face.

"Hey Arty I see your here to put me back together that's awesome and all but I don't know if I would want to" He talked fast like he was on a sugar high."But Percy you have to your mother is worried about you" He just shook his head."Well we will all die without you" He shook his head. It looked like this was going to be some sort of puzzle. I thought for a while until I remembered something from the memory."Then you will never see Gaia again" He smiled wider and nodded."Good answer, now I must warn you, some of my memories you will not enjoy as much as my most excited moment you just saw now, and remember that...I chose you" He said as he faded into nothingness.

Then the scene started to shift until I was in a black throne room with stars and galaxys that seemed to shift on the walls. There were two thrones in the bigger one sat Chaos and the other was empty. Then I notice Perseus standing next to me with the biggest smile I have ever seen in my life, instead of questioning I just let the scene play out until Percy walked through the massive doors. He looked about fifteen and was as handsome as ever.

"Why have you called me mother?" He didn't have the monotone voice."I wanted you to meet your queen" Percy's eyes went wide. Then from the shadows stepped a fifteen year old with some of the features that I recognized on Aphrodite when she changed in front of Percy. She had pitch black hair and eyes to match. She was almost a head shorter then Percy and was petite. She walked to Percy and smiled. And when she talked she seemed a little shy.

"Hi I'm Nyx"

**AN:Hey guys I hope you liked it, and I hope you like the fact that you get to learn about Percy. Remember to Review**

**Yours Truly Ocean's Son**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Heres another chapter guys**

**I DO NOT OWN PJO**

The Hunter And The Huntress

Artemis POV

I would be lying if I said I wasn't jealous. I mean who wouldn't? I just witnessed the man that I had just admitted to loving meet his first queen. Right now they were walking towards each other with smiles on their faces. They awkwardly hugged for before they parted both blushing a deep crimson."I want you to get to know each other, spend the night in town. Just enjoy yourselves" They nodded before walking out of the doors with about five feet in between them. When they got out of the room they walked into the wierd city. They went to many places. First to dinner, then the park for a walk then a strange carnival. At the arrival of each destination they walked closer and closer. All the way until they arrived holding hands and smiling in front of the black throne room doors. They walked in and started to say their goodbyes. When they released in a long hug they suddenly stopped and looked into each others eyes, they leaned in until their lips came together and I could practically feel the electricity from here until the memory abruptly stopped and current Percy turned from the scene to look at me. He still had a huge smile on his face."You have to come with me" I said. He just shook his head and turned to look back at the scene again."If you don't you won't see her again. He shook his head. I had to think for a while. Before it hit me."If you don't come back then you will never get another queen" If possible his smile brightened and he nodded."You have already seen my two best memories now you will have to get through my worst, and I will warn you now. You will not like what see. You are close, only three more pieces and I will be with you again" His body slowly faded away and my surroundings soon following.

I was transported into a beautiful forest with different colored trees such as black with red leaves all over. I twirled around taking in the beautiful sight until I heard the twang of a bow and saw an arrow fly with extreme speed and accuracy until it sunk into a a horned animal that I hadn't noticed before. Then another arrow was shot with less speed and accuracy but still held great skill. It imbedded itself into another one of the horned animals. I looked around trying to find the source of the shots until Percy and Nyx stepped out into the area I was in laughing gleefully. Percy twirled around to look at Nyx and he kissed her. She blushed and he smiled at her before turning back around. Suddenly the ground began to shake and the atmosphere became a little darker until a man that looked to be made out of darkness stepped from the shadows."Hello Perseus" Percy scowled"What do you want Erebus" He hissed."I just want to give you an offer" Percy shook his head."If you join me on my conquest of Olympus" Percy just shook his head and Erebus became furious."Then hede my warning your loved ones will betray you and join my side do not expect to trust anyone until this war is over do not expect to trust anyone" Then he disappeared. When I looked towards Perseus for the first time in my I life I saw the son of Chaos had a look of fear. I could understand why he would be afraid of being betrayed, especially since Nyx was looking extremely guilty right now. That's when the scene stopped and current Percy dropped from a tree with a look of extreme fear on his face. Instead of saying anything he just looked at me expectantly, and I knew the answer right away."If you don't come back and win this war you can't trust anyone anymore" He nodded and the disappeared.

The scene shifted until I was in a large room with black walls, in the middle was a large black bed with a chained up figure on it squirming and trying to break free. Suddenly the lights flickered on making Nyx appear in the corner of the room looking sadly at the seventeen Perseus chained up on the bed."Don't try Perseus I made this room to suppress your powers" Percy looked at her with a pleading face."Why are you doing this?" He asked."This is the only way to get the power I need to destroy the Olympians" Percy thought for a moment. Then instead of a thoughtful look he had a look of utter rage as his eyes began to glow."No, you don't have to do this, I'll just use my power to help you" He was obviously angry by the action Nyx was about to take."You and I both know that you care for your mother's favorite creation and would do nothing to harm it, I promise that I will only do what I have to and nothing more" Perseus just shook his head."You have underestimated me my love" The chains around him suddenly exploded from around his body" He got up from the bed and I could see three emotions in his eyes fury, sadness,and betrayal. Nyx started to back up with a fearful face."Calm down Perseus I was just kidding" She said, and it was an obvious lie. Percy let out a fake laugh."Trying to consummate a marriage to get some powers of Chaos is hardly a joke" Nyx looked even more scared. Percy slowly walked to her. When he reached her he said something into her ear that I couldn't hear. Then Nyx stabbed Percy with a small concelable knife right in the gut. What I saw put me into shock. Instead of gold ichor or red blood he poured out a silver and liquid. He chuckled humourlously at the sight of the blood. Then he looked into the fearful black eyes of Nyx. He suddenly pulled out his kopis. Quick as a flash he had one ready to slit her throat and the other ready to stab her in the spinal cord."The only reason you are not dead is because I loved you, I'll give you three seconds to get out of here, and this will be the last time you see me before I kill you" With that said she quickly flashed out. Percy fell to his knees, tears streaming down his face with a look of utter despair and anger, the ground began to tremble as if it was fearful of his power. That's when the scene stopped. Percy stepped out of the shadow with the same face as the one in the scene. He looked at me blankly."If you dont come back you won't be able to get revenge" He shook his head."You won't be able to kill her" He shook his head. Then I thought about what would make him happy now."I won't be able to be with you?" It was more of a question, but he nodded and his face turned into one of happiness, before he started to glow when it died down he was still smiling."Now Artemis you have seen me when I was excited, happy, scared,sad and angry. You have given me the reasons I needed to go back to the real world, you have done much for me in such a short time now I must ask...Will you be my queen?"  
><strong>AN:OOOOOOHH SNAP...LOL Alright guys I hope you liked the chapter remember to review<strong>

**Yours Truly Ocean's Son**


	9. Chapter 9

The Hunter And The Huntress

**AN:Hey guys sorry for the late update, I posted another story if you want to check it out**

**I DO NOT OWN PJO**

Percy POV

To say that Artemis was shocked was an understatement. Her eyes were eyes were wide and her eyebrows raised. After the first thirty seconds I became worried but she finally spoke up."No" She said and I could feel my heart drop to my feet."Not yet at least" I perked up a little and gave her an inquisitive look."We need to get to know each other and you have to tell my hunters" I laughed a little bit."Ok deal, now would you like me to to walk you home?" I offered her my elbow as she laughed at my formal tone."Of course" She looped her arm around mine. There was a bright light and I felt myself get control of my body again. I opened my eyes slowly to get used to the bright light. When I sat up with a groan I took in my surroundings. It looked like I was in an infirmary of some kind but it had golden walls which I found very annoying. I swung my legs to the side of the comfortable gold bed and stood up and stumbling a little bit before regaining my strength. Next to the bed was a glass of nectar and a plate of ambrosia. I quickly grabbed it and scarfed it down savoring the renewed strength.

When I walked out the door I looked around to that I was in a small infirmary behind Apollo's palace, so that explains gold. When my foot touches the street in front of me I saw a blur of silver coming towards me. Then in front of me stood Artemis grinning up at me."Hello" She said gleefuly."Hello" I use my monotone voice and she frowns. A wide smile appears on my face and I let out a hardy laugh. She glares at me and punches me in the arm."Come on Arty that hurt"I rubbed my arm as she scoffed at my sarcasm."The powerful son of Chaos defeated by a mere god...sounds about right" I laughed and she joined in."We have to get to the throne room, Zeus called a meeting" I rolled my eyes but walked with Artemis to the throne room.

When we reached the throne room doors we could hear an argument from inside. I pushed the giant doors open to see Athena and Poseidon at each others throats. Right when they were about to lung, my mother appeared in the room."Sit down Olympians we have more important things to talk bout then your children useless love life" Poseidon and Athena grudgingly walked back to their thrones. She quickly flashed me a smile which I returned."What is it that you want to discuss milady?" Zeus inquired."As you can see my son has found his new queen and this has angered one of your enemies very much, without my son you will not be able to win this battle" Athena looked confused for once."How would they know" Chaos nodded."It seems that you have a traitor in your counsel" Zeus scoffed."No one has a reason to betray us" Chaos looked at him."Many people in your counsel are tired of your rule Zeus, and this would be a chance to get away from it" He slumped in his chair."Now back to the matters at hand. Your camp will not survive with the training they have received, and without your children you most definitely win the war, so if my son is willing he will train your children before the battle that will happen in a month" The throne room went into outrage until Chaos put her hand up for silence."What is your choice my son" I thought for a second. I would have to spend a month with those idiotic kids to train them in things they do not fully understand and probably will never understand. The only thing that will come out of this is Artemis' survival,the only reason I could think of is enough to take the responsibility.

"I accept mother" She nodded and smiled."Goodbye Olympians" She flashed out of the throne room leaving me with the gods. I smiled at Artemis and waved goodbye. I gave Aphrodite my finest death glare. One that told her that if she came near me she will not live and she flinched. I walked out of the throne room and spread my wings enjoying the beautiful wind ruffle their feathers. I jumped off the side of Olympus stealing my face and my attitude. These campers will not get to me no matter what, last time was a mistake. I never should have let my anger get to me. And this time it won't.

As I neared the camp the sun was in the middle of the sky meaning it is lunch time. When I land I walk towards the noise of talking teenagers. When I reached the dining hall a the talking immediately stopped. I just walked to Chiron and he looked down to me with curious eyes. I whispered the news to him and his eyes widened."Attention campers, Perseus will be here to train you for the upcoming battle" I heard a scoff."Like we need teaching especially from that weakling" I look to the Poseidon table."I assure you that you will die if you do not take my training" I said in the voice that took me many millenia to perfect."Yea right, you are the worst demigod known to man" Brent said."Do not mistake me for one of you lowly demigods" That seemed to offend them very much."Then what are you, I know you aren't a god" Said the child of Athena."I am the son of Chaos" The Athena girl scoffed."She faded millenia ago" She said."You speak of things you know nothing of" She got very offended by that."Even if she is alive she must be weaker then me any way" Said the sea spawn."You would not do well to insult my mother again"

"And what are you gonna do" Said a random camper I did not know."I will let every soul in this camp die" That seemed to do the trick."What can one man do to help us" That seemed to make the campers bold as they yelled in agreement."You are facing evils almost as old as my mother, yet your arrogance blinds you from the fact that you will parish from this pitiful world befor you lift your blades, my mothers children will kill with no mercy, so do not say something that will drive away your only hope" That shut them all up except for one."And you say we have arrogance" I could not hold my anger any more. My eyes began to glow. I brought my bow out and shot the weakling in the knees making him drop to the ground and scream in pain. I walked up to him and grabbed him by the neck.

"Son of Poseidon you have doomed you and your comrades"

**AN:I hoped you liked it remember to review**

**Yours Truly Ocean's Son**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN:More of a filler**

**I DO NOT OWN PJO**

The Hunter And The Huntress

THIRD PERSON

Brent looked at the man holding him with a terror written face. The power coming off of him was enough to singe somebody eyebrows."I-I'm sorry I didn't know yo-" He was cut off by Percy."You have lost the chance to survive in this war" Percy turned to the other campers."I am sorry to inform you that your favorite hero has just killed you all" The pavilion went into an uproar until Chiron stomped a hooves on the ground."Perseus there must be something we could do" Percy shook his head."Your campers obviously do not want my help so I will take my leave" As he said it, his black angelic wings came out of his back."Farewell campers" Before he could jump, there was a flash of light and Artemis stood there looking annoyed."Percy can we talk for a second?" He nodded and was dragged to the beach."Percy you know you have to train them" He pouted and crossed his arms while shaking his head, like a five year."Percy you know the consequences. I and every other god, demigod, nymph, satyr, and hunter will die" His eyes soften."I know that you and your mother love this planet even if you don't show it" Percy tilted his head back and sighed."Fine I'll do it, but only if we do something when this all blows over" Artemis smiled and nodded before flashing out. Percy walked to the still silent pavilion."It looks like I have had a change of heart" Sighs of relief sounded throughout the crowd.

"You will learn to teach me with respect, and do not think I am here to make friends, you will harder then you ever have before, you had better get some sleep you will have a long day tomorrow" They all started talking and shouting when they saw Percy walk to the table where Chiron sat."Thank you Lord Perseus" Percy shook his head."You should be thanking Artemis not me, she is the only reason why I'm still here" Chiron's eye brows scrunched up but decided against asking him about what he meant.

LINE BREAK

The next morning Percy knocked on each cabin door at about eight o'clock. There was series of groans and profanities from each cabin except for the Aphrodite cabin. They were already up giving dreamy eyes towards Percy who just walked past them, earning him many pouts and frowns. He was at the the last cabin, readying himself for a demigod to be the most arrogant of them all. Percy knocked on the door of the biggest cabin. Immidiatly a pretty girl with electric blue eyes and black spiky hair opened the door. She had a huge smile on her face and looked at Percy with envy instead of lust. Percy smirked slightly."Hello I'm Thalia Grace, it's a pleasure to meet you" She brought up her hand for a hand shake which Percy returned."Nice to meet you to I'm Perseus but you can call me Percy" Thalia smiled. Before she ran off she said one last thing."I can't wait to train under you" The sides of Percy's lips twitched up.

When Percy got to the Arena it was filled with campers, two of which were giving him dirty looks."Alright campers, you are about to learn a style of fighting that you may not like very much" They all stared in anticipation."You will learn a mix between roman and greek fighting" The crowd went into an uproar of disaproval."Settle down!" The crowd went silent."I do not care what you think about the Roman's, but there teamwork and brute force, mixed with the Greek's fast and and randomized style is what you need to survive" Most of them grudgingly nodded."Now pair up and spar so I can see what you campers can do" Each camper paired up with one another and started to slash at each other. Everyone except the Aphrodite cabin. Percy raised and eyebrow."What are you doing" Percy asked."We are the Aphrodite cabin, we never fight" Drew said. Percy shook his head."I will not force you to fight but if you don't you and everyone else will die" They all got as pale as a sheet. They got up and started an amateur spar with the basic skills they are required to learn there.

Percy walked through out the lines of kids sparring, occasionally giving pointers to the younger kids. He stopped in his tracks when he saw Brent sparring against a child about four years younger then him. Every time the child would lift the sword Brent would just use a simple disarming technique. After the seventh time of watching this happen Percy walked up to him."Do you think you are strong when you fight people who are weaker then you" He looks up with a smug smile."Well every one here is weaker then me so I-" Before he could finish Percy interrupted him."Thalia, I think I want you to fight Brent right now" Brent paled."Everyone go to the stands, we are about to witness the greatest demigod ever defeat a daughter of Zeus" His voice was filled with sarcasm. Thalia walked into the middle of the arena with a smirk on her face. Brent got ready as fast as he could when Thalia charged.

**AN:I hope you liked it**

**Your Truly Ocean's Son**


End file.
